The Flower Well
by Hawaiian Kiwi
Summary: Lily and James were never the best of friends and all because of the way Lily chose yet was forced to look. But sometimes people change. And their friends are sure gonna make 'em do that! Humerous situations appear along the way!!
1. Curse of the Ocean

The Flower Well~*~  
  
Chapter One~*~  
  
Curse of the Ocean~*~  
  
Lily Evans would have been a beautiful girl if not for her curse. She had flaming red hair and lively bright emerald eyes.  
  
But Lily had a curse. It had many different names, including The Curse of the Eyes and Temptation Curse. Lily, however, called it the Curse of the Ocean. No male, unless he had found his true love, could look into her eyes without falling servant to a spell that would make him "want" her. (in come the PG-13!)  
  
You see Otis Evans was not Lily's biological father despite what everyone except their direct family thought. When Otis and Penny's first born girl, Petunia, was I years old and Lily's son Jeffery was three they had a bad spite.  
  
Then another. And another until they got a divorce. That was when Penny met up with her old lover Devlin Grieger. He had gotten her pregnant with Jeff about four years ago and had never known.  
  
Now he comforted Penny. They had a "thing" before Penny realized she still loved Otis. But Devlin didn't wan tot leave his son. So, Jeff lived with his father except during the summer, which was spent with his mother and stepfather.  
  
Otis and Penny were remarried. But 8 months later Lily Tamera Evans was born. She had Devlin's startlingly bright green eyes. Penny knew that Devlin was a wizard. She also knew she had to tell him.  
  
Otis was there for Penny and went with her. They also brought the just now three year old Petunia. Jeff was ecstatic at the sudden visit and took Petunia to play else where. Penny told Devlin about Lily.  
  
Upon hearing Devlin panicked. Quickly he explained of a curse that his mother and sister had. And that Lily would have it too.  
  
It traveled through generation of woman to generation o woman through his family. Just as the ocean traveled to the sea and the sea to rivers..  
  
That is until one woman died without the curse being broken. Then it would be lifted off of the whole family. Just like a well would stop the water. The way to break the curse on a single person is for her and her true love to realize they are in love.  
  
The curse would become active when she was 9. She would have to disguise herself. If no one saw her true eyes and true color of beauty no one would be sucked into the curse. And she didn't even have to look ugly.  
  
And when she was 9 her family moved from Surrey to London. Petunia was ecstatic to be living in the city and would hug Lily every day for it. There in London she met a handsome young football (soccer as we Americans call it) player.  
  
Lily took to dying her hair black and wearing black contacts. She bought a new wardrobe of baggy clothes, making her look fat. She, instead of wearing treated black contacts, wore big thick black glasses. She was quiet and didn't try to make friends.  
  
When Lily was 11 she received a letter from Hogwarts, just as her brother Jeff had. Petunia seemed a little put out by this but got quite excited when she found out that she not only got to go with them to get lily's things but she could choose any boarding school to go to.  
  
~~~Letter~~  
  
Lily groaned as Petunia threw a pillow repeatedly at her head. "Alright!" she groaned.  
  
"I set a record, I set a record," Petunia chanted over and over as she danced around the room in her red bunny printed pants pajamas.  
  
"What is it now?" asked Lily groggily as she tumbled out of her blue and red bed.  
  
"Thirteen minutes and sixteen seconds!" Petunia cheered. Jeff was leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Whatta you know, the little witch creature lives," he said.  
  
"We don't know if I am a witch yet, Mr. Wizard," Lily said. She was finally regaining her senses. She was about to look up at him when Petunia shrieked.  
  
"JEFF COVER YOUR EYES! SHE'S NOT DISGUISED YET!!!!!!!" Petunia yelled. Jeff went white and dashed away. Lily sighed and grabbed her stuff for the shower.  
  
"Thanks Petty," Lily said sweetly. She walked into her bathroom and started the water.  
  
"Mum and dad went out. They'll be back by noon, I'll get breakfast ready and scold Jeff," Petunia said as she left Lily's room.  
  
"DON'T YELL AT HIM!" Lily called after her sister.  
  
When the water was warm she pulled back the brightly fish covered curtain and hopped into the tub. She was soon clean. She got out and put in her black hair dye, not permanent of course.  
  
Then she grabbed her black contacts and put them in. She took her glasses off of her dresser. She groaned. Jeff had spelled them again. Now they were purple thin wire ovals with small flowers along them.  
  
She bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Get some real clothes," Jeff said as soon as she walked in.  
  
"Shut-up Jeff. I like these clothes," Lily snapped.  
  
"They make you look fat."  
  
"Maybe I am," Lily said highly.  
  
"I've seen you in your pajamas," Jeff said slyly.  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm already stuck with these glasses until your spell wears off!" Lily said dryly. She was wearing a pair of really loose black shorts that went to her knees and were tied up with rope. Then she was searing a very large T-Shirt that said, BUG OFF! in bold green letters.  
  
"Read her shirt and bug off Jeff. We'll never win," Petunia said as she gave them each some blueberry pancakes.  
  
"Thanks, Petty," they said in unison.  
  
Just then a great big barn owl swooped down and dropped a letter in Jeff's lap. It was closely followed by another which dropped one in Lily's lap. This one waited on the table. Jeff gave it some of his pancakes.  
  
"JEFF!" Petunia yelled.  
  
"Open it Lils," Jeff urges, ignoring his other sister. Petunia stuck her tongue out at Jeff before going over to Lily's side and nudging her.  
  
Taking a deep breath Lily slid her fingers under the wax seal and opened the letter. Petunia and Lily started shrieking at the same time and jumping up and down. Jeff knowing what was inside the envelope smiled and opened his supply list.  
  
Later that night there was a large dinner with the whole family. "Oh, Petunia! Cheer up! You can come shopping with us this year since you won't have to baby-sit Lily," Penny said sweetly.  
  
"I know, it'll just be so lonely here without Lily," Petunia said with a sigh. Penny looked at her husband and he nodded.  
  
"Draling," Penny started.  
  
"We've been thinking about this since Lily turned 11 last March," Otis said.  
  
"We knew she'd probably be accepted."  
  
"So we thought of how lonely you'd feel."  
  
"After careful consideration."  
  
"We've decided."  
  
"You can choose any boarding school you would like to attend this year!" Penny finished.  
  
Lily hugged Petunia and they rushed upstairs to Lily's room. They had hoped their parents would say this ad they had been searching for months for a good school.  
  
"Here it is!" Lily said. She pulled out a sheet of paper that was filled out. They rushed back downstairs.  
  
"Mum, dad, I would like to go to Herring's Academy in Italy," Petunia said. She stared at her parents.  
  
"Alright," they said together.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Oh, here's the form. Lily and I filled it all out!" Petunia said cheerfully. The girls went back upstairs and locked themselves in Lily's room.  
  
She took out her contacts and washed her hair. Then they started doing each other's make-up and hair and stuff. 


	2. First Account

A/N Jeff, I decided, is gonna be in his 7th year. I'll change the ages as soon as I can in the other chapters. So he's 17 right now. Petunia is only 13. And thanx to Margarita Mocha (she doesn't know it but she helped. not even sure she'll read this) and Crystal*Tears or as one they are called Oswald Loves Perfume  
  
The Flower Well~*~  
  
Chapter Two~*~  
  
First Account~*~  
  
Lily Evans stepped out of their car with Petunia in toe. The girls were chattering excitedly. Jeff rolled his eyes as he and their Mum got out. Otis had been very upset when his work had sent him on a last minute trip to Japan.  
  
"Jeff?" came a boy's voice.  
  
"Hey Tim!" Jeff called back. He walked over to a boy who had his hair dyed green. "Arabella's work?" he asked.  
  
"Yup. Hey, at least she picked a good color this time."  
  
"What did you do to her?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Borrowed her muggle head phones," Tim said.  
  
"Well, you're a bloody genius!"  
  
"Language, Jeff," snapped Penny.  
  
"Sorry, Mum. Guys, this is Timothy Figg. Tim this is my younger sister Petunia and my little sister and our new witch Lily. You already know my mum," Jeff introduced.  
  
"Well hello!" Tim said, shaking Petunia and Lily's hand. There was a crash and a girl screamed.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!" she yelled. She stormed into the Leaky Cauldron from the back.  
  
"Oooh," Tim and Jeff said together.  
  
"Hey, guys," the girl said. She had black hair with blond highlights that went to her waist.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," they said.  
  
"Liz, these are my sisters Petunia and Lily. Lily's gonna be going to Hogwarts," Jeff said.  
  
"Cool. Though she is unlucky, being in my brother's year and all. Good thing this is our last. I wouldn't be able to stand him for any longer than that!" Lizzie said. She flopped into a chair.  
  
"Petty, could you get my tuff for me so I can spent some time with my friends?" asked Jeff with a puppy dog face. Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, as long as I can buy some color changing ink!" Petunia said defiantly.  
  
"Whatever, thanks!" Jeff called as they walked away.  
  
"Another Evans?" asked a middle aged man behind the counter.  
  
"Yup! My name is Lily," Lily said. (obviously) She shook his hand.  
  
"Sir, my son seems to have abandoned us and I'm afraid we can't get into Diagon Alley. You see Petunia here is not a witch, neither am I and Lily is just starting and doesn't even own a wand yet," Penny said.  
  
"Ah, here let me have my young helper here give you a hand. He's been working here for the summers as long as I can remember!" he said.  
  
"Which isn't very far," said a light and airy voice.  
  
"I'll take that as an insult, Arthur," he said. A young man with bright red hair came into view. He looked about 19 or 20.  
  
"Hello, my name is Arthur Weasley. I've just gotten out of Hogwarts," he said brightly.  
  
"My name is Lily Evans. This will be my first year!" Lily said cheerfully. Her emerald eyes shot a spark through her black contacts.  
  
"I'll let you in out back," Arthur said. He moved swiftly towards the back of the shop and led them into an alley. He moved his wand without hesitation to a brick and tapped it three times with his wand.  
  
The archway to Diagon Alley appeared before them. "Thank you very much Arthur," Penny said sweetly.  
  
"Yes, thanks," Petunia said.  
  
"I'll say good bye before we leave," Lily said as she headed through the archway with Petunia.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"ARTHUR!!" called a strict female voice.  
  
"Coming Molly," he responded and headed back inside.  
  
"Wow," Petunia said as she looked around the Alley.  
  
"That's right," Lily said flabbergasted. She loved it here. She felt like she belonged.  
  
"Come on girls. We have to get some money from the account that a girl named Molly Bishop helped me set up the first year we were here with Jeff. Come on to Gringotts," Penny said. She steered them through the people to a giant white building. They headed inside of Gringotts.  
  
Once they had their money Lily and Petunia insisted to be left to get Lily and Jeff's books alone. Penny went to pick up their ink and quills and parchment. Then Lily would go alone to get her robes and while Penny and Petunia got their potions things. Then they would all go to get Lily's wand.  
  
Lily and Petunia were laughing as they entered Flourish and Blots. They crashed right into a small boy. He was slightly pudgy but hardly so. He had blue eyes that seemed a tad watery but he sneezed and they cleared. His nose came to a light pinch.  
  
"Sorry," Lily and Petunia said together as they helped him up.  
  
"You've almost ripped y Transfiguration book! Thanks a lot ugly," he snapped at Lily before pushing past her and into the alley.  
  
"What a jerk. Ignore him Lils," Petunia said as they turned back around.  
  
"Don't worry, I plan to," Lily said. They walked along the shelves for a while until they saw a man heading towards them.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, please," Lily said.  
  
"We're looking for some books for Hogwarts," Petunia said.  
  
"I need all of the first year books," Lily said.  
  
"Well, they have the same staff so let me see," he said. He took Lily's list and smiled he handed her a stack of books and then turned to Petunia.  
  
"I need the Standard Book of Spells: Year 7, An Easy Guide to Transfiguration: Advanced, Study of the Stars 2, and Creatures of the Sea."  
  
"You don't look old enough to be a seventh year," he said as he grabbed the books.  
  
"I'm not, these are for my brother, and he's a 7th year. I'm not in Hogwarts. Their father has magic, mine doesn't," Petunia said. Lily rolled her eyes at the man as he looked very confused.  
  
"Trust me you don't want to know!" Lily said.  
  
"Well, thanks, we have to be off now," Petunia said. They paid for the books and headed out into the blazing sun.  
  
"Let's buy an ice cream before we go to see Mum," Lily suggested. Petunia grinned and nodded.  
  
Ten minutes later they were slurping on a strawberry and peanut butter ice cream cone as they walked up to Penny.  
  
"Well, let's get a move on girls. Lily, we'll meet you in front of the Magical Menagerie in one hour," Penny said. Lily nodded and walked away towards Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.  
  
"Hogwarts deary?" asked the woman who must have been Madame Malkin.  
  
"Yes," Lily replied softly.  
  
"Come on in the back and we'll get you all measured up. Working on a boy back there right now," she said. She guided Lily to the back. On a stool stood a boy with messy charcoal black hair and deep amber eyes.  
  
Lily stood on a stool next to him as Madame Malkin started to measure her. "Oh, one moment dear, my marks on this measuring tape is too faded. Guess I'll be needing the other one. Back in a jiff."  
  
"So, what's your name?" asked the boy, eyeing her baggy clothes with distaste.  
  
"Lily Evans," she replied, not caring the slightest what this boy thought of her. "You?"  
  
"James Potter," he said evenly.  
  
"Charmed," Lily said shortly.  
  
"You seem extremely fat, you know," James said.  
  
"You're nice," Lily said sweetly.  
  
"Mmm, guess I'll see you in Hogwarts. Just hope we're not in the same house," James said as he hopped down and walked away.  
  
"Right, that boy is another like good old biological daddy. Bastard to the core," Lily muttered.  
  
"Ah! Here we are," said Madame Malkin, returning with a new measurer.  
  
"It would be greatly appreciated if you could make these robes of mine baggy, please," Lily said sweetly. "Like the size of my clothes now."  
  
"Why ever would you want that, darling," asked the woman, startled.  
  
"I would just appreciate it," Lily said firmly.  
  
"Alright."  
  
One hour later Lily was waiting outside of the Magical Menagerie when her mother and sister showed up.  
  
"Can you believe how rude that boy was?" asked Petunia, scrunching up her nose.  
  
"Hardly. What did her say his name was?" asked Penny.  
  
"Sirius, no idea what his last name is though. Hey Lils," Petunia said.  
  
"Honey, would you like an owl?" asked Penny, glancing into the store behind them.  
  
"I'd LOVE one Mum!" Lily squealed, completely forgetting about James Potter.  
  
"Come on then," Petunia said, grabbing her arm and dragging her inside.  
  
They spent half an hour looking for an owl. Finally Lily picked out a white one that was speckled with a light black. It had emerald eyes, the color of her real ones. She also purchased a shiny silver cage with a wild lily on top.  
  
"What are you going to name it?" asked Petunia as they walked behind their mother on the way to Olivander's.  
  
"Ember, Green Ember," Lily said. They stroked Green Ember until they reached the shop.  
  
"Ah," said a voice as they entered. "You must be Miss Evans, Jeff's sister."  
  
"Y-yes," Lily said uncertainly.  
  
"Don't worry, I've heard a great deal about you. My great niece is a friend of your brother's, though she is a Hufflepuff and your brother a Ravenclaw. Then again, his best friend Tim is a Gryffindor and Liz is a Hufflepuff with Jen," said who could only be Mr. Olivander.  
  
"I was hoping to purchase my wand."  
  
"Ah, of course. Let me take a few measurements. Brand new tape measure," Mr. Olivander said. He flicked his own wand and the shiny silver tape measure floated over. He let it measure her as he went around the shelves of wands.  
  
"Here," Mr. Olivander or Ali (read Family of Wands by Crystal*Tears). "Ebony, twelve and a quarter inch, containing gurbsprouts and an eagle talon, very good for Transfiguration."  
  
Lily picked it up but before she had so much as moved her hand Mr. Olivander took it back. "No, no," he muttered and walked away, returning second later with a new one.  
  
"Rosewood, inflexible, containing a hippogriff feather and an owl feather, excellent for potion related spells."  
  
Lily took it gingerly. In a flash Mr. Olivander had it back. "No, I guess not." He muttered to himself. He disappeared far into the back o the shop. Five minutes he reappeared gingerly carrying a dusty box.  
  
He blew off the dust and Lily said it was deep colored wood with red roses almost the same color on it. It looked very smooth. After he rubbed it on his shirt it shimmered in the dim light. Two golden hooks were visibly. He swiftly opened it.  
  
"Here, try his one. A personal favorite. Deep Redwood, eleven inches, containing dust from a unicorn's horn, a magical wild lily, a sphinx hair, and a griffin feather, great for Charms."  
  
Lily took it and a silvery glow emitted around her. The wand sent tingles through her arm and a shiver up her spine. "Ah, I thought so," said Mr. Olivander. He handed her the box and she saw the wood was the same color as that of her wand.  
  
Carefully she slipped it back inside as her mother gave Mr. Olivander five galleons and three sickles. "Good luck in school, Miss Evans."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Olivander," Lily said as she left. 


	3. First Year

A/N I know that technically Arthur would have graduated a lot before that. but hey! And wait till you see how much better the girl dormitories are compared to the guy's.  
  
The Flower Well~*~  
  
Chapter Three~*~  
  
First Year~*~  
  
Lily and Petunia gave each other one last hug before Petunia kissed her mother and Lily her father. Then Lily and Penny walked towards platforms 9 and 10 and Petunia and Otis walked to platform 1.  
  
"Well, here is where I leave you mother," Lily said softly. Jeff had gotten here earlier with their biological father; Lily had no wish whatsoever to see him. "Jeff taught me how to get onto the platform. Love you,' Lily hugged her mother and pecked her cheek before taking a deep breath and running straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
  
She opened her eyes when she didn't crash and saw a big red train in front of her. Hogwarts Express was painted in black letters. "Well, here we go."  
  
Lily lugged her trunk up to the train and found an empty compartment at the way back. She sat down and pulled out a muggle book called The Giver.  
  
As soon as the train lurched in came four boys. One she knew instantly was James Potter, one had slightly brown hair, one sandy brown hair, and the last was the boy that she and Petty had bumped into.  
  
"You?!" exclaimed James and the pudgy one.  
  
"Yes," Lily said calmly. And that was when it started. They taunted her for twenty minutes until she stood up.  
  
"Shut your fat ass up!" Lily screamed. "I AM TRYING TO READ YOU ASS HOLES!" Lily slapped James hard across the face and walked off. She slipped quietly into an almost empty compartment. Two seventh year Ravenclaws were seated next to each other. They paid Lily no mind.  
  
Once up at the school Lily waited nervously until her name was called. "Evans, Lily!"  
  
Lily slipped the hat on and held her breath. "You are Jeff Grieger's sister."  
  
'Yes,' Lily thought.  
  
'Well, I know where you belong. "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily smiled as she hopped down. She walked over to the table that she had seen Black, Sirius go to.  
  
Lily groaned when she found that James Potter was also in Gryffindor. So were the rest of the boys she had run into.  
  
By the time the sorting was over Lily was starving. She let an inwardly groan escape her as the headmaster stood up.  
  
"I know many of you are very eager to eat," Professor Dumbledore said with a look at Jeff. Lily had to agree. Jeff was constantly hungry! "So, I will just say one word, Diddlysquat!"  
  
Lily didn't falter like her fellow first year Gryffindors. They had immediately turned to older students and asked them about this curious introduction. Lily, with her god listening skills, waited to hear the answer to the common question. "Is he mad?"  
  
"Not quite. He's... interesting," as one third year, David Sillier told a girl named Arabella Figg. 'Must be Jeff's friend's sister,' Lily thought.  
  
Even she, however, was taken by surprise as the food popped up in front of them. She easily covered, if anyone was paying attention, as she reached for a salad and a piece of chicken. She added a piece of bread and later when the deserts appeared she ate a small lemon ice.  
  
Then, as the last plate was cleared, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Now, I have a few start of term announcements. The Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. No students are allowed in the forest at anytime.  
  
"Also, we have a new tree planted out on our grounds. It is a Whomping Willow. I warn you all to be cautious as it is very dangerous." Lily, always good at observing, saw that the boy Remus Lupin looked down at his lap where his hands were, eyes distant and glazed.  
  
"Now, will the volunteered prefects please lead your new students to their dorms? Good night all!"  
  
"This was Gryffindor first years!" called an African skin colored girl. She had bright blue eyes, something unusual with her color skin. She looked about fifteen. As they headed through the corridors Lily noticed that the pictures were moving.  
  
Jeff had absolutely refused to tell her about anything at Hogwarts. "You'll see when you get there," Jeff said slickly.  
  
They stopped at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink gown. "Password?"  
  
"Filibusters Fireworks," the girl said. A boy stood at her side. He looked like he was sixteen. He also had bright blue eyes but had pale, pale skin decorated with freckles.  
  
"My name is Alice Kudos. You'll need to remember that password; you'll need it to get in here. This is my fellow prefect James-" but Alice was cut off my James Potter.  
  
"James is my name too!" he exclaimed.  
  
"And I'm Sirius!" Black added.  
  
"And I have no idea who these people are," added Remus Lupin.  
  
"Moving on," James the prefect said sharply.  
  
"This is James Jones. The girls dormitories are up the stairs to the left and the boys are up the stairs on the right."  
  
"Be prepared for classes tomorrow. Good luck, if you need anything just ask any of the older students," James Jones finished. Then they left the first years and went to their friends.  
  
Lily , in the back waited nervously for someone to move. Then she rolled her eyes and sighed. She pushed past the rest and walked up the stairs, loudly. She heard the girls follow her and figures the boys had done the same.  
  
Lily walked up to the top where she was the sign FIRST YEAR on a door. She opened it and found it was a small room with walls of stone. Gryffindor banners hung on the walls.  
  
Chairs were scattered about. There were five doors, each with a golden plaque. One said BATHROOM, ARABELLA'S, RAVEN'S, LILY'S, and the last one was blank.  
  
A note was taped underneath it. 'When you have decided what you wish the forth dorm to be, tell Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore*~~*~~'  
  
"Night!" Raven said cheerfully before heading to her door.  
  
"Night!" Arabella said.  
  
Lily didn't respond but went swiftly to her door and shut herself in. She found her trunk and her carrying bag there at the foot of a purple four- poster bed.  
  
She pulled out her green and red pajamas that had the white splotches on them. She slipped into her bed and curled up tight.  
  
Lily didn't bother to make friends. After James and his group she thought no one would like her. She avoided Jeff. James and his friends named themselves the Marauders and were constantly pulling pranks.  
  
They loved pulling them on Lily. But Lily noticed that Lupin disappeared around every full moon. It didn't take her long to figure out what was going on. She was of course a genius.  
  
Lily was tied for top of class with James Potter- somehow- in all but two classes. That was Charms, in which she out streaked him, and Potions. Potions had Sirius Black and Severus Snape in a tie for first with Lily in third and James in forth.  
  
Severus Snape was another of Lily's enemies. Him and his best friend Lucious Malfoy. 


	4. Through A Few

The Flower Well~*~  
  
Chapter Four~*~  
  
Through A Few~*~  
  
During her second year Lily took a chance. The first night back the three second year Gryffindor girls were in their little sitting room. The last dormitory still was empty. Raven and Ara (as she was called) were sitting on the floor.  
  
Lily took her new book, Define Normal, and sat down next to them. Immediately their eyes shot up.  
  
"Can I sit with you?" asked Lily softly.  
  
"S-sure," stuttered Ara.  
  
"Don't you hate us?" asked Raven.  
  
"No!" Lily said immediately.  
  
"Then why haven't you ever talked to us?" asked Ara.  
  
"I. you know the Marauders? Well, they're real jerks to me and thought everyone would hate me. I'm really scared to go out on limbs," Lily said, looking at her book.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't do that!" Raven said cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, so now that you know we aren't bitches, we can hang out!" Ara said. She jumped up and started hopping around.  
  
"Chill down, jelly bean girl," Lily said.  
  
"Hey, how do you know about her jelly bean obsession?" asked Raven.  
  
"I had a lot of time last year to watch people. Besides, I'm great at observing things!" Lily said.  
  
It was two days later that her two best friends (Raven and Ara if you can't guess, they immediately clicked) bounded into her room and jumped on her bed.  
  
They hopped back startled when they saw a girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyes look up at them. "WHAT THE HELL?!" they screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Lily said groggily. "OH SHIT! Look, calm down guys, it's me. Here let me explain!" And so she did.  
  
The girls were inseparable. Lily ate quietly though and didn't talk in class. They spent their time in either a secret room in the library that Lily had found the year before or in their dormitory and most people though that Lily was friendless.  
  
The Marauders had started devising a plan after finding out Remus's secret. James and Sirius made the quidditch team.  
  
In their third year nothing changed, until one day at dinner.  
  
It was Saturday and it seemed everyone was in the Great Hall. The Marauders went over by Lily and started their usual cracks. Lily simply continued eating.  
  
"Why don't you take a stick and shove it up your ass?" asked Raven sweetly. James looked at her funnily. She shrugged and returned to her food.  
  
"Still friendless Evans," said Snape, next to the Marauders. This was the one time they could put up with each other, around Lily. This is because they were always tormenting her.  
  
Suddenly Lily stood. "For your information, I've had two great friends for a whole year now. So Rave is right, take a stick and shove it up your ass. Oh, wait, there already is one there, though you'd think it in your brain. I mean it certainly would explain your default in that area."  
  
The whole hall had turned to watch. Professor Dumbledore had kept the teachers seated, this had to play itself out.  
  
"Watch it Evans," James hissed.  
  
"Watch what? Go fuck off and screw yourself. You are a demented dungbrain who happens to be totally hot and it gives you one hell of an ego. So why don't you and the other five chauvinistic pigs go fuck each other. Have nice lives bastards. Ones which will certainly include the words, "Would you like coffee with that, sir?"  
  
Lily stomped hard on Malfoy's foot as he moved in front of her and she hexed the Marauders who also tried to stop her. "Fuck off, ass hole," Lily said to Snape before WHAM! He was holding a bleeding nose, knocked on the ground.  
  
Lily headed back up to the common room.  
  
The year, after that, went normally aside from the missing torments from the Marauders. They still pranked her though. And she hexed Snape (he has a perfect face by the way, minus the slightly squashed cheek from Lily) and Malfoy a dozen times, once which left Snape with grease he could not remove from his hair. (HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!)  
  
And in the forth year only one important thing happened. Lily had been studying with Rave and Ara to become animagi. Over the summer Lily found the final step. They met and chose forms. Lily, being so advanced, was able to choose 2. She was a phoenix and white tiger. Rave became a raven. "In a salute to my name," she had stated firmly. And Ara had chosen an elegant deep brown cat.  
  
Lily noticed at the beginning of their forth year that the Marauders were changed somehow. And not long after she saw the signs that they were animagi. She was very good at reading people. Lily told only Rave and Ara.  
  
The Marauders pranked her less and less. On the last day of school Remus Lupin stopped her before she got on the train. He motioned Sirius and Peter over. They glanced around for James. Not seeing him, Remus handed her a piece of parchment. "From us. Please read it," said Sirius. They walked away quickly.  
  
Once in their usual compartment, Lily, Rave, and Ara read it.  
  
'Lily,  
  
We would like to apologize for teasing you for our first and second year. Please forgive us. Maybe we could be friends. James doesn't know. Please don't tell him. He isn't psyched about being your friend, but he'll come around.  
  
Always,  
Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail (aka Remus, Sirius, Peter, don't give away our nicknames!! =D )  
  
Lily stuffed the parchment in the book she was reading. 'Happily Ever After?' by Seducika Porter (that is the only non-real book I've used so far! You should look for the others, they're REALLY good!!! =D ) She let her head fall backwards as she stared at the ceiling. Lily let a sigh escape her. 'Maybe the whole Animagi thing and Remus's werewolf situation have done them some good.'  
  
And then it was fifth year. The year everything changed. Everything, that is, except her. Or maybe she changed and everything else stayed the same. It was even possible that, to quote a muggle song, 'They met in the middle.'  
  
A/N That line is a slightly altered one from a country song (no, not hill billy country!) "I'll start walking your way, if you start walking mine. We'll meet in the middle, neath that old george and cline (that last part is wrong, I can never understand it.) We'll gain a lot of gorund, if we both give a little." 


	5. The Train

The Flower Well*~~  
  
Chapter Five*~~  
  
The Train*~~  
  
Lily felt a bright feeling go through her as she shut her perfectly packed trunk. It was September first and she was heading back to Hogwarts- as a Gryffindor Prefect. Jeff bounded into her room. "What's up squirt?"  
  
"JEFF!" Petunia yelled as she came up the stairs. She had bright orange hair. "I'm gonna kill you if you do not change my hair back now!" Jeff laughed and performed the counter curse on her hair.  
  
"You torment her too much," Lily said grinning. Suddenly a black owl speckled with white dots flew through her window. Lily jumped and carefully removed the letter. She knew this uncommon looking owl belonged to James Potter.  
  
'Lily,  
  
I would like to say. sorry. Sorry for everything. And no, Re did NOT make me write this. I'm not saying I want to be your friends because as far as I'm concerned were still rivals but maybe friendly rivals and not hate to hate rivals. I heard about my beloved Marauder pals.  
  
Also, CONRATULATIONS! I'm kind of looking forward to Prefect duties with you. Odd, isn't it? I guess my head finally unswelled a little bit.  
  
Well, I'll leave you now. James Potter~*~  
  
PS Pete got chosen for the exchanged program! Fifth and sixth year he'll be at Beauxbatons! Amazing, isn't it.'  
  
Lily laughed. "Who sent you that owl?" asked Petty.  
  
"That looks a lot like that prat Potter's owl," Jeff said darkly. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"That, Jeff, would be because it is his owl," Lily said, standing up and putting the letter in a green box where she kept all of her owl mail.  
  
"Why would he send you mail?" asked Petty. "I mean, I thought he hated you."  
  
"What did that little-" Jeff began.  
  
"He was just saying hi. We're. friendly rivals now. His friends are pretty cool. Though I prefer Ara and Rave," Lily said. She shook her head at her brother's protectiveness. "So, I saw the letter Father sent you." Lily said Father with much distaste. Jeff rolled his eyes.  
  
"Same old Father. Wants me to stay with him next summer or at least part of this. Keeps forgetting I Floo over here from my apartment, seeing as I'm an adult," Jeff said. Petty smiled softly into Lily's silk pillow.  
  
"You two are so at arms when it comes to Devin," Petty said.  
  
"Hell, aren't you?" asked Lily.  
  
"LILY!" Petty said, throwing the pillow at her sister.  
  
"Sorry, even after one discussion and two letters the Marauders are rubbing off on me," Lily said, smiling. She shook her head and went to help make food.  
  
************  
  
As Lily hugged Petty and Jeff good-bye she spotted James, Sirius, and Remus walking towards her. She kissed her mother and headed through the barrier. There she saw Ara and Raven.  
  
"LILY!" they yelled happily. The three started talking at once.  
  
"Hello," Remus said nicely, walking up.  
  
"What's up?" asked Sirius.  
  
"The ceiling," Remus responded. Sirius scowled.  
  
"Hey," James said softly. He avoided their eyes.  
  
"Hmm, and here I thought it might have been a joke," Raven said.  
  
"What?" asked James.  
  
"The letters," Ara said.  
  
"See how much I'm loved," Lily muttered. "Come on, let's get our compartment."  
  
"What about the Prefects compartment?" Ara asked as they walked through the train to the end.  
  
"I am too good for it," Lily said, mocking a snooty girl. But after a while Rave and Ara insisted on her going. She sighed. "Be back within thirty minutes. I mean, Greaseball is in there."  
  
Lily stood and walked the way to the front of the train. As she walked in she bumped into someone coming out. They fell to the ground. "Watch it Mudblood," hissed Snape, standing up.  
  
"Stuff it Snape," James's voice said from behind Lily. They both looked at him in shock.  
  
"W-what?" stuttered Snape.  
  
"You heard me. Shut-up," James repeated. Snape glared at them before stalking away. The two entered the compartment.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said softly. For some odd reason she realized his muscles were larger. 'I always knew he was hot, but THIS hot!'  
  
"Well, I like you more than Snape," James said.  
  
"I'm not sure that was a compliment or an insult," Lily said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I told you, I'm neither ally or foe," James said sleepily. That was the way he was until a boom went off. He sat up grinning at the Head Girl- Sylvia Platters, a Slytherin.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"Sorry, thought maybe Dev would be there," James said.  
  
"Who?" Lily asked as James stood up.  
  
"It's boring in here," James announced. He grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her outside. They started walking back.  
  
"Who's Dev?"  
  
"He's Dvelin Hinders. A Slytherin sixth year Prefect. Don't like him much," James said.  
  
"Must go with the name," Lily muttered darkly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just some not so nice memories about my.er. Father," Lily said. Like James said, they weren't friends but they weren't not friends.  
  
"Right then. See you later," James said, opening his compartment door. Lily moved to the next one and went in. All these years they had ridden next to the Marauders, and not known it.  
  
"The feast should prove interesting," Lily said as she sat down. Rave and Ara prodded her for the story they knew she had to tell. 


	6. The Feast

Disclaimer: The actual idea for the curse and the disguise belongs to the author of A Secret Flower (formerly The Flower of True Beauty) There are different things in mine and it's different. Pleas read! And review!  
  
The Flower Well*~~  
  
Chapter Six*~~  
  
The Feast*~~  
  
Lily took a bright orange elastic band and tied her black hair into a low, loose pony tail. She put her glasses on again and skillfully made little frizzies with her hair. She then shifted her loose robes to look larger.  
  
"You disgust me," Rave said.  
  
"You know I have to," Lily snapped irritably.  
  
"No, you only hae to disguise your eyes," Ara said. "I read up about the curse."  
  
"Which means you can have your red hair and your perfect figure. Besides you could use blue contacts or something," Raven said.  
  
"If someone is going to break this curse then they'll have to fall for me as me so this way it's more full proof," Lily said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Whatever, Lils," Ara said, shaking her head. "Time to go!" She pulled Lily and Raven out of the compartment and to the carriages. Raven paused in the front and patted what seemed invisible. But the girls knew better.  
  
As they walked into the Great Hall they were about to sit down in their usual seats way at the end when Raven screamed as someone grabbed her arm. Ara spun around and was grabbed as well. Lily felt someone's hand grab her arm. "Sorry, but you're not able to sit there," said Sirius's voice.  
  
"And why not?" snapped Raven, struggling in his grip.  
  
"Because," James said as the three Marauders started steering the three girls towards the other end of the table.  
  
"Because is not an answer or a sentence," Lily said.  
  
"Well, we have decided that you shouldn't sit way on the end all by yourself," Remus declared.  
  
"And you think you have the liberty of-" Raven began in a snarl but was cut off.  
  
"YES!" chorused three voices. Ara smiled slightly. She just went with the flow where matters with the Marauders were concerned. She relaxed in Remus's grip. He smiled slightly and noticed her hair smelled like melons. He shook his head and tried to block the pleasant scent out.  
  
"You're going to tarnish your reputation," said Lily as she sat across from James, five places form the front of the table. Raven was on her left across from Sirius and Ara on her right, across form Remus.  
  
"What reputation?" muttered Remus. James kicked him.  
  
"You know damn well what they meant," Sirius said. Remus stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be the mature one?" Ara asked Remus with raised eyebrows.  
  
"The three of you should know best not to judge on rumors," James said. It was the longest sentence he had ever uttered to them. But he had more to say. "We haven't really spent much time with you yet but the rumors placed on you three already seem wrong."  
  
"Now, was that a good thing?" asked Ara.  
  
"And why wouldn't it be?" asked Remus with raised eyebrows.  
  
"There's a rumor that Rave has the biggest boo-" but Raven had her hand clamped over Ara's mouth.  
  
"Shut-up!" Raven said, going furiously red. Remus, James, and Sirius were all laughing. "It isn't funny!"  
  
"Ah, but it is m'lady," Sirius choked out. Raven hit him on the head with her fork. Sirius stared at her in "shock." Things may have gotten interesting but just then the first years trooped in. The hat got ready to sing and everyone's eyes were glued to it.  
  
Unlike most people Lily's attention was not solely on the hat. As usual she was studying the first years. Most of the song went in one ear and out the other. But one odd part at the end caught her attention. It was unusual for the hat t sing something different than something about the school founders but it did. And this was very odd indeed.  
  
"New friendships shall be formed  
  
Former enemies shall work as one  
  
Secrets known yet undiscovered  
  
A task that is not truly done  
  
Be still and open up your eyes  
  
There is more there than what you see  
  
A curse like the rushing waters or a simple wolf  
  
Now let me tell you where you ought to be (sorry, I suck at the whole rhyming song hat thing)  
  
Lily couldn't help but think that that part of the song was geared towards her, Raven, Ara, and the Marauders. She looked at each of the five in question. Ara was biting her lip and Raven had her brow furrowed. The Marauders were looking at Remus. He met there gaze steadily and shrugged.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Rave quietly.  
  
"No idea but I think Marauders know something about it," Lily said.  
  
"They're looking at Remus," Ara said.  
  
"He's a werewolf- I believe," Lily said. She watched their faces. "I mean, I'm not sure but he vanishes once a month."  
  
"But so do the rest," Ara said. Lily nodded. She didn't mention the fact that at first it was only Remus.  
  
"Alcott, Maria." They turned their attention to the sorting. Soon it was over and the food was out. Lily was listening closely to the conversation that the first years were having.  
  
"I'm Amanda Cunnings, but everyone calls me Mandy," said a pretty girl with black curls.  
  
"Audrey Mardia here. Both of my parents are wizards, but my dad's parents are muggleborn."  
  
"Same here," said a both with green-dyed hair. "Cooper Williams."  
  
"First years are interesting," Lily said as she played with the chicken on her fork. There was a great deal of people who had stared at the three girls seated by the legendary Marauders. Lily had brushed this off as well as Rave but Ara seemed a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I know," Remus said. "I usually end up showing them the trick steps. They think that I know every inch of this castle."  
  
"We almost do," Sirius said proudly. "We know more than Filch and Dumbledore."  
  
"What about you three?" asked James.  
  
"Well, we know everything about the library. All of the secret rooms nad stuff," Ara said.  
  
"There's also the room of desire. We like that place," Raven said.  
  
"And then South Tower," Lily said. "It's awesome. There are no classrooms just a bunch of doors. No one uses them except us. We've figured out how to change the passwords."  
  
"Neat," said Sirius. "You'll have to show us in trade for some secret passages."  
  
"And who says we will?" asked Raven slyly.  
  
"Us, duh," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Just as Raven opened her mouth to ;make a smart comeback a loud explosion came from the Slytherin table. The Marauders grinned, having a full view of the table. The three girls turned around to see what happened.  
  
All of the Slytherins- with the kind exception of first years- were in multicolored robes with half red and half gold hair. Replacing the Slytherin house badge they donned the Gryffindor badge. A few select people had gold glitter in their hair and some boys had red ribbons tied in. Snape sported a red and gold face, opposite of his hair, with GO LIONS! written on the back of his red and gold robes. The front had a giant Gryffindor symbol and his nails were alternately polished red or gold.  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore said. His gaze was immediately altered from the Slytherins to the Marauders who were looking innocent. "Marauders," he called. They turned, still innocent. He smiled lightly with a twinkle in his eyes. Even he referred to the four boys as the Marauders. Shame Peter was away. "Come here please."  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," they chorused, trying their hardest to look innocent. As soon as they got up there though they cracked grins.  
  
"I believe the Slytherins would prefer to be back to normal," Dumbledore said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Ah, yes, but they can't. Not for two days. All of their robes are like that now," James said smiling.  
  
"Yes, well then, I believe that's a detention for you three," Dumbledore said, looking at McGonagall. She nodded firmly. "And five points form Gryffindor a piece."  
  
"Thank you, sir," they chorused before bouncing back to the table.  
  
"That one was a light punishment," Sirius said happily.  
  
"What was it?" asked Ara.  
  
"A detention each and a total of fifteen points form Gryffindor," Remus said with a shrug.  
  
"It was well worth it to et Snape back for what he said on the train," James said resolutely.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for that," Lily said. "I still hate you, but now I guess it's a friendly hate."  
  
"Same here," James said with a nod.  
  
"You two are SO immature," Sirius and Raven said together. They both blushed.  
  
'I am NOT falling for the stupid beater!' Raven thought firmly. 'I am NOT falling for a Marauder!'  
  
'DID I BLUSH! I couldn't actually LIKE this girl, could I?' Sirius groaned inside. 'I do NOT actually like girls. I just pretend to! Besides she's RAVEN!'  
  
James looked at Sirius. 'Did Sirius just BLUSH! Padfoot the heartthrob that doesn't actually like anyone?! Good God!'  
  
Lily smiled inwardly. Things were going to get fun. She glanced at James and got a funny feeling. Fear spread through her as she realized that it was warmth. She bit her lip as the two stood up to lead the Gryffindor first years to the portrait.  
  
A/N I'm sorry it took me so long to update but we just found out that my grandfather has cancer so we were doing stuff with that. I decided to write it a notebook because I didn't have time on the computer. Then I lost it. By the time I had found it and typed it up it had been forever since I had updated. Plus, for the past two days I haven't been able to get my internet to work. My dad finally called the people and it's fixed. 


End file.
